


Dungeons and Dungeons

by thegothdetectiv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Dragonborn (D&D), Kinky, Leather Kink, M/M, Shibari, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegothdetectiv/pseuds/thegothdetectiv
Summary: Leo accidentally ends up at a play party and discovers a lot about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> showout to my beta readers:  
> bareviscera and chazmaspazz  
> thank you for your encouragment and feedback!

"Wait, what the hell?" Leo looked around wildly. "I thought we were playing d&d!"  
Phichit frowned. "The facebook event literally says 'Dungeons and Dungeons'. Did you even read the event details?"  
There was a pause from the American. "Um..."  
Phichit sighed. "I'm gonna take that as a no." He put his hands on his hips, thinking. "Well, you're more than welcome to stay, if you'd like. No one's gonna force you to do anything," he added reassuringly. "Consent is key."  
Leo gulped. "I guess. Guang Hong did say he was coming, and I've been meaning to hang out with him..."  
Phichit beamed. "Great! Let me give you a tour of the place."  
Phichit and Leo casually walked through the space, Phichit chattering on about rules and kinks and generally how the night was going to go. He was the first one to arrive, and Phichit was terribly excited. As Leo tried to absorb all the new information, he couldn't help but feel a sliver of dread slide through him. This was scaring him a little bit, but he kept up a good face for his friend. He did, after all, really want to see Guang Hong. And that lead to a more terrifying thought: what was Guang Hong into?

After helping set up a few last minute things, Leo settled into one of the couches, aimlessly fiddling on his phone. Soon enough, others began arrive. Bewildered, he realized he recognized every single person. Phichit re-emerged just then, in a crop top and sleek black pants, and greeted each of his guests. When he finally got his attention, Leo waved for him to come over.  
"Why are ALL of our friends here???" He whispered furiously.  
"Because we're all kinky?"  
Leo, muted, opened his mouth and screamed.  
"Whoa dude, chill." Phichit put his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine."  
Leo wanted to ramble on, when he heard a familiar voice. It always reminded him of a dew drop for some reason.  
"Guang Hong, ni hao!" Leo stood excitedly.  
Guang Hong turned from his conversation with Chris, smiling. "Ah! Ni hao, Leo! Have you been practicing?" He enveloped himself in Leo's arms, and Leo buried his face in Guang Hong's hair.  
"A little.... not really," he admitted defeatedly. "Mandarin in hard."  
"So is English."  
"Yeah, I'll give you that. It's like.... crazy stupid hard."  
"Not as hard as learning four languages," Chris threw out, butting into the conversation.  
"This isn't a competition, Chris," Leo remarked sharply.  
"When isn't it?" Chris winked, but all he got was side eye in return.  
It was Phichit's turn to interject. "How come Masumi isn't with you?"  
Chris sighed dramatically. "He has to work, of all things. I told him to take off but..."  
"His loss. I have a really fun evening planned."  
As the two began to talk, Leo noticed a duffel bag where Guang Hong had been standing when he entered.  
"What did you bring with you?" Leo asked curiously, motioning to the bag with his head.  
"Oh! Just my ropes."  
Leo looked at him dumbfounded. "What now?”  
Guang Hong gave his friend a concerned look.  
Phichit shimmied over, and said, "Yeah I didn't realize he was this vanilla either."  
Guang Hong laughed a little, blushing. "Well, this is sorta embarrassing then...."  
Leo's brow knit. "Please don't be. I know I'm kinda uh...."  
"Freaking out?" Phichit offered.  
"Yeah, that. But I'm cool with whatever. Really."  
Guang Hong sighed. "I like being tied up." His face flushed bright red as he spoke.  
Leo’s own face felt warm now too. ".... oh." A moment of silence passed. Damn it Leo, be supportive! He thought to himself. "So uh, who ties you up?"  
Chris made a little wave. "Hello!"  
"WHAT?" He yelped, then covered his mouth. Shit, recover fast. "Why him?"  
"He's really good," Guang Hong and Phichit said in unison.  
"Should I show him the instagram?" Chris asked, pulling out his phone.  
"Yes, do it!" Phichit encouraged. They all gathered around Chris to look at the small, illuminated screen.  
"Gia-Hong Creations?"  
"Yup! We've been doing shibari for about a year now, and we posted the really cool stuff online!"  
Taking a shaky breath, Leo prepared himself for worse news. "So do you guys.... do you...."  
Chris erupted in laughter. "No no, nothing like that. This is purely aesthetic."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, cool."  
"Though there was that one time you were riled up and you were watching Leo's old programs on Youtube-"  
"Chris!" Guang Hong whined. "Shut up, please."  
Chris and Phichit laughed, somewhere in there Chris apologized, and eventually they left the two alone to talk. Unfortunately, both were too embarrassed to begin a conversation, their minds trailing off in other directions.  
Finally, the tension broke when Phichit announced, "Okay everyone! We're going to be starting. Please join me in the main room."  
Guang Hong and Leo joined the rest of the attendees, sitting on the floor around a large, round table.  
Phichit opened his mouth to speak when Emil raised his hand. "Is there going to be a fireshow?"  
The dungeon master frowned. "No Emil, we're not doing a fireshow tonight."  
"Can we do one anyways?"  
"No Emil, no fire."  
Emil started softly chanting 'fireshow' until Michele dragged him off to keep him quiet.  
Phichit took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Anyways.... welcome! I'm really excited and this event tonight. This is the first time I'm doing anything like this, so you'll all be my beta testers. Everyone knows the general rules of d&d, yes?" They all indicated as such. "Awesome. Just gonna go over a couple basics rules, just in case you forgot. This is a sex positive space. What that means is: you have the opportunity to have sex. Doesn't necessarily mean you have to, or will. I will be allowing penetration this time around, we'll see how it goes. No disrupting a scene for any reason, unless there is a dire emergency, then come get me. Door open means viewers welcome, door closed means-"  
The group chimed in then. "-go fuck off somewhere else!"  
Phichit sighed lovingly. "Y'all make me proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I actually forgot about this fic for a hot second
> 
> Where are my priorities at

"Okay, so in the interest of time, let's get the ball rolling." Phichit set up a barricade of folders and collected his notes. "We have way better attendance than I anticipated, so I want to make sure everyone gets some play time."  
Leo finally noticed the multitude of colored dice scattered around the table. He picked one up, admiring the explosion of purple hues within the many faceted sphere. He set it aside as Phichit cleared his throat. The conversations died down. It was time to begin.   
It seemed like Phichit materialized a snapback on his head that read 'dungeon master' across the front in gold letters. Or maybe the American hadn’t been paying much attention. Leo felt like things couldn't get weirder, but in the same moment he realized things would definitely get weirder.  
"I have some extras of the character sheets," Phichit said, holding a few papers up, "for those of us who didn't read the event description and fill it out online." He dead-eyed Leo, who looked away sheepishly. After acquiring a sheet and a pencil, Leo began looking over the schematics. Seeing his confusion, Guang Hong put his phone on the table and slid it over.   
"Here, you can look at mine if it helps."  
Leo mouthed 'thank you' and began his overdue task. He thought hard on the kinks category. Kinks.... did he have any kinks? He lightly scribbled 'none' with a question mark after it. Reluctantly, he raised his hand.  
"The 'soft no' list....?"  
"You gotta roll for it," Phichit replied from behind his fortress of folders. "Since it would go either way really."  
"And what about-"  
"Even numbers are yes, odds are no." Phichit was getting a little irritated at this point, and Leo could sense it. He nodded, looking glumly back at his sheet.  
Guang Hong gently placed a hand of top of his as a comforting gesture. He felt stupid for asking so many questions. In trying to relax, he only felt for nervous. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Guang Hong tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Hey, it your turn to roll." Leo was handed a twenty-sided die. It was yellow with black numbers on it. "We're rolling to see what order we'll go in."   
He nodded, shaking his hand a few times before throwing. The die skipped across the table, twirling until it landed noisily. Seung-gil looked down at where it had landed, then at Leo.   
"Two."  
JJ laughed. "That means you're going last!"  
"Watch, you'll roll a one," Seung-gil retorted.   
"Hell no! I'll roll a perfect twenty!" JJ snatched up the die and rolled. It came up ten. He laughed triumphantly. "Still good!"  
Seung-gil rolled next. A seventeen. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Oh, he was so smug right now.   
Otabek was the last one to roll, and Phichit finished taking his notes. Otabek piped up before the dungeon master could speak.  
"Should we wait for Georgi?"  
Phichit sighed languidly. "At this point, I'm going to assume he's not coming. He always puts 'maybe' and half the time he shows up and half the time he doesn't. I swear to god, if he comes in here sober just to do five shots and pass out, I'm gonna be pissed." Phichit huffed. "Anyways, the order is Seung-gil at seventeen, Otabek at thirteen, Guang Hong with twelve, JJ is ten, Chris is five, Leo is two. Since I don't know when those two chuckleheads are coming back, I rolled for them. Mickey is eleven and Emil is three."  
Leo turned to whisper to Guang Hong. "Do they usually disappear like this?"  
Guang Hong let out a long sigh. "Yeah. Emil has a problem with following rules."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay my fine leathered friends, here's the scene: you've all appeared in a dungeon. You are not alone. No one knows how you all came to be here, but it seems you cannot leave. However, there is one clue. A plaque stands erect in the middle of a grand hall. It reads: 

'To all trapped in this cell  
Only time shall tell  
How long you shall remain in chains  
Before you discover what you need to gain  
To journey forth and leave this place  
Embark in pleasure for all to take'

Phichit continued on. "You have until the first light of dawn to free yourselves, or else you will be trapped here forever!" He concluded grandly. "But not really. Get the fuck out by like, noon at the latest, okay? That's the only freebie you're getting today, no more hints less you roll for it. Now, discuss and shit."  
Phichit disappeared behind his folder wall and the group began to converse. Michele and Emil were remarkably present again, and were already in deep discussion with Chris. JJ slammed his hand on the table, causing a few people to jump and others to give him dirty looks.  
"It's simple! To conquer this dungeon, everyone here has to orgasm." His bluntness caused Michele to spit out his drink and Emil to howl in laughter. "Am I right?" The dungeon master gave a thumbs up. "Too easy." He smiled, ego swelling. "Well get in line, boys. Not every day you'll get a chance with the King."  
Chris scoffed. "Just the days that end in 'y'."  
JJ frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That you're easy and not everyone wants to fuck you."  
"....you don't want to fuck me?"  
Chris sighed, placing his chin in his palm. "Surprisingly, no." Chris made a mocking face. "Je suis desolée, chou chou, mais.... I actually like a man who can make me cum."  
Emil was losing his mind at this point, cackling and pointing at the Canadian.  
JJ, somehow, wasn't deterred. "Then let's roll for it."  
A brow was raised. "Oh?"  
"Let's go, Swiss Miss. Roll for it," JJ insisted, holding out a die, taunting, in the palm of his hand.  
"That sounds great, you guys, but it's neither of your turns are up, sooooo.... don't do that," Phichit interjected. "Pretty sure Seung-gil is up-"  
"I roll to see how this plays out," Seung-gil said flatly, not even waiting for Phitchit to finish.  
Phichit made an exasperated face. "Why are you like this?"  
Seung-gil looked at the dungeon master out of the corner of his eye. "Because I can," he said with no hint of sarcasm, and rolled the die. "And it looks like the odds are in my favor." A bold number fifteen lay face up.  
Phichit grumbled to himself, "yeah, that passes," before reprising his professional attitude to once again be the omniscent narrator. "Two of your party members, JJ and Chris, become seperated from your group, slowly shimmering until they disappear. Only Seung-gil can communicate with them, in whatever seclusion they are now trapped in."  
Chris scoffed. "You haven't won yet. Just because we're alone together doesn't mean anything." JJ beamed regardless.  
Otabek took the die next. "If Jean's theory is correct, how would the dungeon know if everyone climaxed?"  
"You have a point," Seung-gil chimed in.  
"It's called an honor system, you dolts," Phichit sighed. "Stop trying to find loopholes and play."  
Otabek only shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Alright.... I roll to explore the rest of the dungeon." The die was cast and resulted in a ten.  
"Ah, too bad," Phichit mused. "Let's see what punishment we have in store for the hero of Kazakhstan," the dungeon master happily hummed. He took a solid minute to contemplate. "For you and only you, you find yourself rooted to your position. An intense magnetism has you stuck to one place."  
Otabek frowned slightly, but didn't complain. It was Guang Hong's turn. He looked over at Seung-gil.  
"Since you're the only one who can talk to Chris, can you ask him how's doing and if he wants help getting out?"  
Seung-gil looked at Chris. "What he said."  
"I'm fine baby, but I wouldn't mind a little assistance."  
"Yeah, that."  
Guang Hong nodded. "Okay, I roll to free Chris."  
"Hey, what about me?!"  
".... and JJ too, I guess," he concluded reluctantly. A thirteen; pass. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.  
"JJ and Chris shimmer back into view, returning to the party unscathed."  
Michele grabbed the die. "It's my turn now, finally. I roll to explore the dungeon!" He threw the die almost furiously onto the table. He got a nineteen.  
Emil cooed, impressed. "Good job, Mickey."  
Phichit clapped. "Alright, finally some action! Suddenly, doors appear onto the walls, opening into various rooms of kinky wonder. Your party is free to explore. Except for Otabek, because I'm petty."  
"Rude," Otabek retorted.  
"Fight me."  
"I roll to fight the-"  
"Uh, not your turn dude!" JJ exclaimed. "It's JJ time." He even his the hand signs. Everyone groaned. "But since I'm a nice guy, and I appreciate you fighting spirit, I'm gonna free you." JJ got his hands on the die and rolled. A five. He was a little less enthused.  
"And you're now rooted to your spot as well, twenty feet from Otabek, and you can't talk to each other, aaaaand you can't do 'jj style' till your free again."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Them's the rules, my dude," the dungeon master said smugly.  
"Well, things are starting to look up after all," Chris observed. "Now, what to do with my turn." He took time to contemplate, rubbing his chin. "Sorry boys, but I'm no hero, so you'll have to sit tight for now.” He pursed his lips as he went into deep thought. JJ, from where he sat, pouted and whined in Chris' direction. He was doing his best to focus. Trying to, anyways. But the harder he tried to concentration, the more annoying the Canadian became. "Fine," he exclaimed, exasperated. "I roll to free the imbecile." A five. Chris shrugged. "Oh well."  
A giggle came from the dungeon master. "In light of this disastrous failure, you turn into a rope monster and..." Phichit rolled a twelve sided die and counted quickly around the room. "Mickey is your first victim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation of Chris' french  
> "I'm sorry darling, but..."


End file.
